ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Xiaolin Showdown: The Movie Credits
Warner Bros. Pictures Animation presents in association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment Atlas Entertainment XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN: THE MOVIE Casting Lisa Schaffer Voice direction Andrea Romano Production design A.J. Jothikumar Edited by Darren T. Holmes Ivan Bilancio Music Klaus Badelt Line producers Monica Mitchell Kimberly S. Moreau Co-produced by Alan Burnett Executive producer Sam Register Supervising producers Davis Doi Eric Radomski Written by Stephen Sustarsic Bill Motz Bob Roth Steve Cuden Brandon Sawyer Ray DeLaurentis Amy Wolfram Marc Drotman Eric Molina Brian Swenlin Mark Zaslove Madellaine Paxson David Silverman Glenn Leopold Tom Ruegger Sean Catherine Derek Paul Dini Lance Falk Mark Saraceni Jim Stenstrum "Xiaolin Showdown" characters and television series created by Christy Hui Produced by Christy Hui Bill Motz Bob Roth David Silverman Stephen Sustarsic Tom Ruegger Directed by Mike Milo Stephen Sandoval Production facilities Warner Bros. Animation Production managers Christine Deitner Bianca Margiotta Dawn Merkel Assistant production managers Hanah Lee Cook Victoria Thornberry Art direction Michael Peraza Story artists Tim Eldred Matt Danner Jeff Allen Mike Borkowski Chris Headrick Stephen Sandoval Jay Baker Edmund Fong Keo Thongkham Mike Milo Tim Parsons Perry Zombolas James Yang Dan Riba Frank Marino Steve Lyons Eric McConnell Mike Sosnowski Rich Wilkie Mark Howard Eddie Trigueros Debra Pugh Stephen DeStefano Curt Geda Del Barras Curtis Cim Bob Foster Kevin Altieri Shannon Denton Michael Goguen Li Hong Luther McLaurin Tom Morgan Doug Murphy Curt Walstead Dave Bullock Anna Burns Rich Chidlaw Kirk Hanson Aluir Amancio Rafael L. Navarro Armando Carrillo Rick Farmiloe Amber Hollinger Larry Leker John Pomeroy Adrian Gonzales Larry Schol Robert Sledge Bryon Vaughns Tom Sito Neal Sternecky Takashi Nakamura Andreas Wessel-Thehorn Storyboard clean-up Dave Alvarez Julian Chaney Shavonne Cherry Tracy Lee Kexx Singleton Character design Matt Danner Chris Battle Lois Lee Shellie Kvilvang Dan Haskett Ken Kinoshita Eric Clark Jim Stenstrum Takahiro Tanaka Denise Shimabukuro Geefwee Boedoe Prop design Lance Falk Bruce Largent Jonathan Fisher Shayne Poindexter Peter Kim Karl Östlund Mechanical design Koji Watanabe Character clean-up Dana Jo Granger Barbara Krueger Dona Zeller Jesus Rodriguez Douglas Ninneman Character layout and animation posing T. Daniel Hofstedt (Omi) Duncan Marjoribanks (Raimundo) Jon McClenahan (Kimiko) Ruben Procopio (Clay) Bill Waldman (Dojo) Dale Baer (Jack Spicer) Rick Farmiloe (Wuya) Andreas Wessel-Thehorn (Chase) Background key design and paint Jeff Starling George W. Stokes John Calmette Robert Haverland Ted Blackman Lawrence Marvit Gary Montalbano Craig Robertson Jairo Lizarazu Keith Weesner Lin Hua Zheng Eric Clark Jonathan Renoni Cosmo Segurson Katrien Verbiest Tomoyuki Shimizu Color styling Lin Hua Zheng Sylvia Filcak Shawnee Holt Claire Lenth Ivan Mendoza Hannah Nance Partlow Maribel Pozos Yu Sato Animation timing Kent Butterworth Joanna Romersa Frank Weiss Allen Wilzbach Joan Drake Frank Andrina Ken Southworth Takuo Tominaga Robert Alvarez Kunio Shimamura Animation checking Chuck Gefre Justin Schultz Supervising technical director Matthew Girardi Effects animation Michel Gagné Aaron Chavda Andy Jolliff Rosanna Lyons Jason Plapp Timothy N. Ryan Feature animation Studio 4C Supervising director Shinichi Matsumi Producers Eiko Tanaka Kunitoshi Yamada Inbetween supervisors Mutsuko Kajigaya Yukari Kaku CGI director Tomoko Washida Animation line producer Ayako Sekine Production managers Atsushi Shinkawa Takahiro Tsuzuki Translation Hanae Seida Key animation Kenichi Yamaguchi Nobuo Horii Tsuyoshi Kuwahara Riki Matsuura Toshihiko Masuda Mitsuo Tano Kiyomi Masuda Eiji Komatsu Tetsuo Hirakawa Inbetween/ink & paint Yuki Konoshiro CGI Akihiro Kawamura Kosuke Kawamura Ami Nakai Compositing Toshikazu Hisano Feature animation Tokyo Movie Shinsha Animation director Yuichiro Yano Key animation Yoshinobu Michihata Sawako Miyamoto Takeshi Baba Shin Itagaki Keiko Nakaji Yuko Matuo Kwon Jung Nobuo Tomizawa Hisao Yokobori Shojiro Nishimi Yutaka Oka Takashi Kawaguchi Masaya Yasutome Sunggi Park Kenji Hachizaki Kouichi Suenaga Hiroaki Noguchi Kenichi Ohki Emiko Shimura Yuri Takasaki Jungsook Park Checking Hiroko Yasutome Assistant animation Miyuki Gotou Yuko Iwaoka Hatsuko Nunomura Miharu Nagano Shinobu Mouri Kouichiro Ueda Keiko Yanagida Byungchul Shin Kiyoko Makita Hiromi Funatu Terumi Yoshida Morihiko Yano Okihito Hirose Hiromi Furuya Ritsuko Tanaka Kumiko Hirama Kazuo Hirai Keiko Yozawa Sayaka Ueno Akihiko Uda Minkeo Ueda Miyoko Shikibu Ikuo Yoshino Noriko Hara Chizuko Iwasa Keiko Tomizawa Kumiko Tanihira Mai Nakazato Katsunori Adachi Kyoko Sato Masako Terada Yuko Sobu Natsuko Watanabe Yoko Hayashi Yuko Hirasawa Koji Ogiwara Masashi Itotagawa Natsuko Imori Mayumi Omura Miko Adachi Kazuhiro Nakamura Yukari Yamaura Shingo Nishiyama Chiharu Haraguchi Koji Endo Yukie Takahashi Background design supervisor Makoto Shiraishi Background paint Shinko Ueno Kazuo Ebisawa Naoto Hoshino Tadashi Kudo Masaru Ohta Izumi Uno Naoko Osakabe Chikako Shibata Noriko Wada Hiroshi Ohno Fumie Nuibe Saori Iwatani Masato Ito Ayako Satoh Masatoshi Kemmochi Asayo Otsuka Kazuyo Izawa Kumiko Ohno Sadahiko Tanaka Ike Kokubun Satoshi Shibata Mariko Iwanaga Kinya Tsubota Ink & paint supervisor Tomoko Yamamoto Color key Eriko Ishikawa Sayuri Nagashima BG scanning Jin Nishiyama Akinori Nakakohara Atsuko Ito Manabu Kobayashi Digital ink & paint Mari Hitokurai Kei Sato Yukiko Kakita Megumi Ishodou Akiko Nasu Aiko Yamagami Miyoko Tono Naoko Yokobayashi Yuki Matsuura Yoshimi Nishiwaki Keisuke Sugai Yuki Murata Hiroko Shimazu Akiko Shimizu Rieko Akamatsu Yuko Yorita Kiyomi Inoue Yukie Shimada Rumi Ishiguro Kanako Takahashi Yumiko Takahashi Michiko Saito Naomi Tazawa Kiyo Koike Yoko Tomizawa Noriko Oikawa Kaori Sakairi Compositing Yukihiko Ichikawa Kouichi Yanai Yoshihiro Kasahara Yukiko Kawai Junko Miyakawa Production supervisor Koji Takeuchi Production management Teruhisa Yamaji Jouji Ohama Assistant director Mayumi Shoji Feature animation Mook Co. Ltd. Animation directors Hiroshi Aoyama Kenichi Shimizu Makoto Fuchigami Art directors Yoshishige Kosako Kiyoshi Nakamura Shao Lei Li Layout Shuichi Seki Shniichi Tsuji Daiji Suzuki Tetsuro Aoki Kyuma Oshita Key animation Hiroki Abe Mariko Aoki Tetsuro Aoki Yang Cao Fred Du Hiroto Fukunaga Zhenyu Guan Masahito Kimura Nobuyuki Koyanagi Masaki Kudô Osamu Kurosawa Wei Ling Yuko Matsuo Hajime Matsuzaki Kyuma Oshita Saburo Takada Yuri Takasaki Yoshihiro Torii Kôichi Tsuchida Yoshihiro Tsuji Yumiko Uematsu Yasuhiro Yamaguchi Feng Yang Yao Yu Yang Zhu Yae Ôtsuka Inbetween checkers Misa Watanabe Hiroyuki Onishi Tetsuro Moronuki Inbetween Zonghua Cao Jie Chen Jieqiong Chen Ming Chen Honglin Dong Zehui Dong Shinichi Fujita Akihito Fujiwara Chenjia Guo Chunxia He Hongwen Hu Minghong Huang Dan Li Jinbing Li Gang Lin Qing Lin Feng Lu Jiehong Sun Yoko Suzuki Zixiong Tang Lian Wei Jinhua Wu Ting Xu Tae Yajima Minmin You Qin Yu Limin Yuan Hong Zhang Yingze Zhang Zhijie Zho Yunjun Zhong Zhijie Zhou Dan Zhu Ming Yu Zhu Mong Zhu Shindo Production U-Jin Production CDI Production Han-Ii Animation Shanghai Frontier Studio Cats Ink & paint checkers Takahiro Kanakubo Mutsumi Takase Tracers Sachiko Abe Yumi Niwa Ink & paint Hiroko Akimoto Yan Cheng Yukie Haneishi Koji Hirano Aiko Hirao Dongmei Hu Makoto Iguchi Satoshi Inoue Zhongfang Jing Takehiro Kanakubo Kensuke Katsu Wei Li Honyan Liu Akie Mita Satomi Shirayoshi Jie Sun Mutsumi Takase Hongiun Wang Yafeng Wang Xiaoming Wu Lei Xu Yanjuan Xu Lijif Zhang Liping Zhang Xing Zhang Hua Zhou Trace Studio M Studio L Shanghai Frontier Wujin Cats U-Jin Production CDI Production Han-Ii Animation Background director Ayumi Kondo/BOX HILLS Background Sadahiko Tanaka Fumie Nuibe Miu Miyamoto Midori Chiba Background services Image Room Giro (Hiroshi Ysohikawa) See Through (Kazuya Fukuda) Tombo (Noboru Tatsuike) Team's Art Camera Yoshiyuki Tamagawa/T. NISHIMURA CO. Yuuichi Katsumata Kazuya Hoshi Takamitsu Sera Miki Kameda Ken Yabuki Yuko Okubo CGI Yasushi Yamakoshi Production Enzo Tetsu Kumase/MOOK CO. LTD. Takeshi Ogawa Yoshiyuki Tahara Minoru Yamaoka Shu-Bee Lee Hsiang-Lan Lee NIANDAI ANIMATION WHITE LINE TO-PRODUCTION Feature animation Digital Emation, Inc. Supervising directors Taejoon Jim Sungwoo Lee Animation directors Ikhwan Yim Yungwon Jung Mikyung Myung Dongwon Jung Kyungwon Yim Production support Scarlet Sookyung Kim Sunmi Park Ini Song Agatha Sarim Kim Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Layout artists Kyoochang Lee Eunghwan Oh Chang-Han Kim Myung-Im Kang Jongdae Lee Kyungwon Yim Joonchan Kim Yoonkyung Jo Yong-Woon Jo Byunghwee Kim Jihoon Lee Seohan Kim Key animation Jaeong Kim Yongsub Jung Bongkeun Kim Namgil Jo Kyungwook Min Jinsoo Hong Yun-Goo Kang Yoonbae Kim Songpil Kim Seunghoon Yang Yangsoo Lee Jinyul Jang Insul Hwang Eunmi Lee Kidong Lee Hangduk Jo Soojong Lee Daaekwon Lee Model checking Minyun Lee Wooram Shim Eunmi Kim Inbetween checking Chulki Hong Chulmin Kim Jong-Gook Lee Naksoo Choi Namgi Kim Heejung Kim Myungho Kim Mijung Jun Heenam Jo Final checking Hyowon Choi Seungyong Jung Background Sunhee Heo Joongho Park Kyungsook Park Haesung Kim Hyunhee Oh Ink & paint Miyung Park Yong Ahn Sunyung Ham Yoonim Lee Wonorye Jung CGI Ed Jaeil Byun Daeguen Hong Composition Seungwhan Kim Eun-Ah Ha Jinho Heo Gang-Ok Kim Yooil Park Juhee Yang Additional pre-production facilities Titmouse, Inc. Supervising producer Ben Kalina Creative director Antonio Canobbio Production coordinator Sofia Iffla Storyboard Kim Arndt Bob Suarez Larry Houston Chuck Patton Ben Bates Sung Jin Ahn Troy Little Amy Pronovost Additional animation services James Baxter Animation Head of production Kendra Baxter Animation supervisor James Baxter Key clean-up Helen Michael Clean-up Raymond Fabular EFX animation William Allen Blyth Phillip Vigil Additional animation services Yowza Animation Head of production Claude Chiasson Animation supervisor Roger Chiasson Production manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Clean-up Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Additional animation services Lightstar Studios Production coordinators Adriana Regina de Lima Leal dos Reis Alfredo Guedes de Moura Supervising animator Marcelo Fernandes de Moura Animation Carlos Galatola Douglas Alves Ferreira Bruno Celegão Monteiro Clean-up supervisor Jean Mary de Moura Key clean-up Augusto Jeová Borges Bastos Ana Paula Coebellini Indalêncio Anderson R. de Alencar Augusto Otávio Fonseca de Oliveira Antônio Cesar Fialho de Sousa Wilson Henrique Vesco Demian Moreira Rios Costa Fabrício Pretti Ana Rocha Clean-up André Alves da Silva Fabiana Assai Gabriel Fonseca Shiguemoto Wilson Hideki Akamine Claudio Imamura Tatiana Schorr de Sousa Fábio Valle de Oliveira Cristina Eiko Yamamoto Inbetween Suemi Aguilar Niyama Tatiane C. de Araújo Emerson Rodrigues Maurício Temotheo Tavares Paulo Rodrigo Vieira Funfas Additional clean-up Carlos Avelino dos Santos Antonio Carlos Chadalakian Diego Luis Oriani Marco Patini Furtado Leonardo Romani Bruno Telles de Moura Additional animation services TerraGlyph Animation Production manager Moira Murphy Animation José Sanchez Alonso Marcos Correa Chris Derochie Juan Torres García Niall Mooney Leon Gruizinga Carmen González Gomez Ray Woods Silvia Hoefnagels Gema Garcia Ingelmo Celine Kieman Paddy Malone Maximino Díaz Gerveno Niall O'Loughlin Jean Texier Francisco Alaminos Hódar Clean-up Sabina Suarez Basanta Tommy Brennan Ronan Browne Mark Byrne Teresa Cunniffe Sarah Dick Martin Fagen Carol O' Mara Alan O'Regan Eileen Ridgway Gary Timpson Alfredo Hernando Torres Ann Kiernan Louis King Shane McCornack Javier Encinas Mejias Anne Marie Mockler Sinéad Murray Javiar Díaz Gerverno Hillary Gough Janet Grainger Aidan Heffernan José Alaminos Hódar Carlos Blanco Jiménez Audrey Walsh Additional animation services Neomis Animation Supervising director Ivan Kassabov Animation supervisor Habib Louati Animation Antoine Antin David Canoville Tom Caufield Thomas Charra Christine Chatal Julien Cheng Jeoren Dejonckheere Marc Eoche Duval Javier Espinosa Vincent Garcia Rémy Godin Javier Martin Lapeyra Uriel Mimram Tracy Nowocien Mouloud Oussid Ornelie Prioult Gaëlle Thierry Sarah Mercey Jason Boose Assisting animation Baptiste Rogron Checking Bernard Dourdent Scanning Jean-Michel Capron Special effects Thierry Chaffoin Nicolas Le Guillou Background Fabrice Ascione Samuel Bertrand Frezoule Stéphane Brillon Hélène Godefroy Gabriel Jolly Monge Miguel Larzillière Alexis Liddell Sylvia Lorrain Brigitte Pinon Rebous Joaquin Royo Morales Roland Sarvarie Tarbarot Fursy Tessier Production staff Elodie Boudard Shanti Bourse Michael de la Cruz Alexandra Francart Marion Gallavardin Cristobal Martinez Anne Sergent Matthieu Skrovec Additional animation services SPA Animagic Production manager Sophie Lhéraud Production coordinator Maria Pagan Animation direction Sergio Pablos Animation supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animation Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater Additional animation services A.Film A/S Studio director Kristel Töldsepp Animation supervisor Meelis Arulepp Animation Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Clean-up supervisor Malle Mäenurm Clean-up Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink and paint Timo Kammisto Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Additional animation services Toon City Studio director Juan Miguel del Rosario Clean-up supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up J.M. Acojedo Ronald Balboa Lester Cabile Gerry Cabrera Ryan Checa Bob Coronado Joseph Koo Joan Fresnido Joy Fresnido Godofredo Galuz May Laxamana Genaro Lecoto Angie Legaspi Ronald Lim Edgar Nitro Edgar Ong Orlando Pasoot Joy Machado Pedro Sharie Rabaja Rowena Rubianes Alex Sayson Aldwin Zarzuela Inbetween supervisor Armando Wong Inbetween Jean Abejo Antonio Amoin Rocky Capinig Jeric Coronado Cecil Elorta Ryan Galenzoga Froilan Gervo Bernie Isip Joseph Lara Ron Miranda Fernando Oira Jonathan Ramos Jerry Robles Roberto Sales Marvin Samillano Wenceslao Santiago Jr. Fernando Subala Antonio Tapao Effects animation supervisor Dante la Torre Effects animation Gem Deseo Remigio Soriano Jr. Scanning Carlo Ignacio Alvin Mogul Joel Rillón Donald Zuñiga Checking and compositing Ross Brillantes Tony Cardiente Allan Dayauon Technical director Art Bermas Production coordinator Ricardo Prats Additional animation services Snipple Animation Heads of studio Rahul Ramola Jitin Goyal Clean-up supervisor Naveen Kumar M. Clean-up Alan Coniconde Checking Ric Galit Joselito Babula Compositing Jaimee Trinidad Vinggoy de Santos Production supervisors Debyendu Mohanty Jonathan Tinsay Production coordinators Flora Almario Audrey Mae Domasian Post-production executive Greg Emerson Post-production manager Rebecca Unger Recording facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording machine operator Jeff O. Collins Track reading Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising dialogue/ADR editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick J. Foley Mike Garcia Post-production sound services Warner Bros. Post-Production Sound Skywalker Sound - A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Supervising sound editors Al Nelson Steve Slanec Re-recording mixers Tom Myers Pete Horner Tom Johnson Sound editors Benjamin A. Burtt Pascal Garneau William McGuigan Foley artists Shelley Roden John Roesch Post-production sound accountant Renee Russo Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General manager: Josh Lowden Head of engineering: Steve Morris Head of production: Jonathan Null Online editor Darren Griffiths Assitant editors Melissa Bailey Michael G. Buck Gabriel Thorburn Additional music Henry Jackman Mark Mancina John Powell Brian Tyler Heitor Pereira John Debney Tyler Bates Bruce Broughton Theodore Shapiro Ramin Djawadi Steve Jablonsky Harry Gregson-Williams James Newton Howard Rupert Gregson-Williams Orchestration William Ross Tony Blondal Stephen Coleman Andrew Kinney Gavin Greenaway Music scored at Warner Bros. Studios Music mixed at Remote Control Productions Brian Tyler Studio 5 Cat Studio James Newton Howard Studio Soundtrack available on WaterTower Music Animations, stories, backgrounds, layouts and artwork by Members of the Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists, Local 839 © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons